Papa Orange
by fa vanadium
Summary: "Siapa ibunya?" "Hehe, aku ayah sekaligus ibu bagi Yuwa." "Jadi kau hermaprodit?"


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Papa Orange©fa vanadium

About this fict : AU, OC.

"Siapa ibunya?"

"Hehe, aku ayah sekaligus ibu bagi Yuwa."

"Jadi kau hermaprodit?"

...:::::...

Papa Orange Chapter 1 : It Actually Hits Me

Naruto kembali meremas kertas di genggamannya. Rasanya sulit sekali menerima kenyataan ini. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada diperlakukan tidak adil seperti ini. Ia pengangguran sekarang. Dipecat setelah bekerja sebulan tanpa digaji.

"Cih!" kesalnya bukan main. Ia lempar kertas yang sudah menjadi bola itu ke tempat sampah di samping bangku halte yang ia duduki. Tak ada gunanya menyimpan surat pernyataan bahwa dirinya dipecat, yang ada malah membuatnya muak saja. Tangannya meraih kaleng kopi yang tadi ia beli dengan sisa uangnya, menegak isinya hingga kering. Huh, bahkan rasa kopi ini tidak lebih pahit daripada hidupnya.

Ia harus pergi mencari pekerjaan di kota lain sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya hidup di kota yang sudah tidak benar ini, tidak ada harapan. Dimana orang-orang sudah tidak malu lagi berbuat hal yang jelas-jelas merebut hak orang lain—korupsi. Pantas perusahaan-perusahaan benyak yang bangkrut dan hancur.

Konoha, entah kenapa pilihannya jatuh pada kota itu. Letaknya cukup jauh karena memakan waktu sekitar enam jam dengan bus untuk tiba disana. Bisa dibilang itu adalah kota kelahirannya—mungkin. Karena ia memang dibesarkan di salah satu panti asuhan di kota itu. Hingga setelah lulus SMA ia memutuskan untuk merantau mencari pekerjaan di kota lain.

"Hoaaahm~" Bagus, sekarang rasa kantuk mulai datang. Apa ia harus beli sekaleng kopi lagi? Bisa-bisa uangnya habis. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket jingganya. Dinginnya angin malam serasa menusuk tulang. Tapi ia harus tetap di sini, menunggu kedatangan bus terakhir malam ini untuk tiba di Konoha. Beruntung, sebelum terlarut-larut dalam rasa kantuk, bus muncul dari tikungan di ujung jalan. Naruto lekas mengambil tasnya kemudian bangkit menyambut bus yang di dalamnya hanya ada beberapa penumpang saja. Jelas, ini hampir tengah malam.

"Huk..hoeee~" tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari arah belakang.

'Hm? Barusan itu suara tangisan? Ah, tidak mingkin, ini karena aku ngantuk,' pikir Naruto. Ia kembali memperhatikan bus yang semakin mendekat. Namun suara tangisan itu terdengar lagi dan semakin jelas, membuat Naruto mendadak merinding. Dengan ragu ia menoleh ke belakang—meneliti ke sekitar halte. Di sisi lain halte ia melihat sebuah baby stroller berwarna perak.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari keberadaan benda itu. Padahal ia sudah hampir sejam duduk di halte ini. Dengan ragu ia mendekati baby stroller itu, menengok isinya. Dan benar saja, di dalamnya terdapat seorang bayi dengan rambut gelapnya. Mukanya memerah saking kencangnya ia menangis. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pikir Naruto bingung.

"Jezzz, zreeet." tanpa disadari Naruto, bus yang ia tunggu ternyata sudah berhenti sejak tadi, kini pintu bus sudah menutup.

"Ah, tungu!" buru-buru Naruto meraih bayi itu, namun sabuk yang masih melilit sang bayi mempersulitnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menggenggam pegangan baby stroller itu, bermaksud menariknya. Sial kembali datang, ternyata sebuah kawat dari pagar pembatas halte melilit roda baby stroller.

"Ah, hei tung—_shit_!" saat Naruto menoleh ke arah bus, ternyata bus sudah mulai berjalan.

"DUK!" dengan kesal ia menendang pagar kawat di sampingnya. "Ini gara-gara kau," tudingnya pada sang bayi yang entah kenapa kini telah berhenti menangis, "itu bus terakhir, kau tahu? Harusnya tadi aku tinggalkan saja kau,". Naruto kemudian berjongkok, hendak melepas kawat yang melilit roda baby stroller. Otaknya masih dipenuhi dengan kekesalan karena bus yang tadi meniggalkannya. Juga pikiran tentang siapa orang tua bayi ini—atau bagaimana bayi ini bisa ada di halte seorang diri.

"TIINNNNN!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson yang mengagetkannya. Dari kejauhan masih terlihat bus yang tadi meninggalnya mencoba untuk menghindar sebuah sedan merah yang melaju dari arah berlawanan dangan sangat cepat.

"CIIIIIIIIT" tabrakan bisa terhindar karena supir sedan berhasil membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan jalan kemudian terhenti setelah menabrak pohon besar. Sedangkan bus, sang supir membanting setir ke kiri jalan hingga menabrak pagar pembatas jalan...lalu menghilang. Naruto ingat, di balik pagar pembatas jalan itu...adalah jurang. Ya jurang, bus yang harusnya ia naiki telah masuk jurang.

"Kau menyelematkanku," ucapnya pelan sambil menatap sang bayi.

To be continued

...:::::...

Mohon bantuannya! Saya masih amatir.

Silahkan beri masukkan di kolom review.


End file.
